Blinded by Silence
by Rinkashi Namiki
Summary: Sometimes, even the kindest souls become enraged when you take something precious to them away- whether you are aware of it or not. Contains an OC. Please review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt that there needed to be another character, so I added her in. For now, she's called 'MokuMoku'- japanese for 'silent'.

UPDATE: It appears that I am just not able to write Kaoru as fluffy and loveable as others see her. I have a love/hate relationship with Kaoru, so I AM NOT INTENDING for her to seem "stupid." I apologize. _**I greatly appreciate those that have taken the time to review with constructive criticism.**_ To those reviewers, I thank you. You are helping me to better myself. I am very grateful for your insights, even if they are not full of praise. C':

[][]

It all had happened so fast. The police had barged into the lavish house and briefly, she thought she would finally be free. Tears of joy turned into ones of fear and desperation as she watched her captors brutally slain at _their_ hands. When their demonic gleaming eyes turned to her form, she opened her mouth to scream but no noise would come. Frantic, she tried to run, but her body would not respond. Her brain and body seemed disconnected as the horror filled her. She strained against the imaginary chains binding her body but found she could do nothing more than open and close her mouth as a fish would. Time seemed to cease- sounds evaporated before they could be heard. The demons in human flesh did not appear to move but ever so slowly would glide closer ands closer second by painful second. The officers relished in her panicked agony. Their lips spoke words she could not hear but she knew in her heart that they wanted her life. Mute, paralyzed: defenseless she could do nothing but wait for their blades to tear her apart relentlessly. A burst of light, then sounds, movement and time itself began anew as her world faded into black.

[]

"HEY GRAMPS! What do you think is wrong with Moku? I mean, it's been a month already and she still can't even talk... All she does is sit there!" Misao looked over at the girl in question, who sat as still as a lifeless doll. Frankly, Misao was getting tired of having to care for the empty woman. An idea struck her, and before Okina could reply, Misao began talking again. "I KNOW! Maybe this place is soo hectic for her that she can't cope? Let's send her to Kenshin and Kaoru!"

Misao, impressed by her own wit, ran into Mokumoku's room and pulled Moku to her feet by her wrist. "C'mon, Moku! I'm taking you someplace new! I just KNOW that Kenshin and Kaoru and Sano and the midget can snap you out of whatever funk you're in!"

Half dragging the emotionless girl, Misao snagged a travelpack and ran out of the Aoiya fully intent on taking her to Kaoru's dojo by whatever means necessary. Okina sighed as he shook his head and pulled out parchment and ink.

[]

"Ohh Kennshhiiin!" Kaoru playfully giggled before she continued speaking. "We received a letter from old man Okina at the Aoiya! He says that Misao will be visiting soon with a special guest! He also says that if we can take care of their guest, he'll send us some money to cover her expenses!" Kaoru giggled again, and latched herself onto Kenshin's arm to distract him from sweeping the dojo steps.


	2. Chapter 2

_The distorted scene played once more in her mind. She could almost feel the malice in their eyes as she sat frozen in place; bound by chains that did not exist. Light fizzled into her vision as a deep voice cut through her bonds and pierced the darkness. The evil figures dropped like flies as the voice's owner strode into the room, unaffected by the fear that had plagued her. Moonlight glinted off of the man's wolf-like eyes. She whimpered as her body began to collapse; what meager energy it once contained spent. A gloved hand took hold of her chin and tilted her face toward the moonlight. Letting his shoulders slacken some, the man- the strange man that had unintentionally rescued her- seemed to both chuckle and sigh in one exhale as he knelt with slight difficulty. Wolf eyes bore into her own as a voice as dangerous and attractive as only a sword could ever be spoke into her soul as words would only be lost on her ears. "You're safe…" Another chuckle, then, "How much I feel like Himura in this moment…."_

Her dream world faded and dimly she became aware of the outside world. Testing her senses, she sent each part of her into the black that was once the world to find that it still existed. She could hear the rain beating a melody off of the roof, the softened feel of a worn blanket on her diminished form, the scent of rain washed flowers. Lastly, she opened her eyes against the early morning- or was it night? - skyline outside of the room she was in. Weakly, she stood and meekly ventured beyond the door to the edge of the walkway. She held onto a wooden beam for support as she lovingly gazed at the midsummer garden.

From behind, a gentle voice startled her. "It seems that you enjoy this rain as much as the flowers; that it does."

Turning to him, she opened her mouth to speak but could not form words. Casting her eyes to the wooden floor to avoid his gaze, she tried to remember how words worked. The man stepped closer, standing at her side to look at the clouds.

"It is alright if you still cannot speak. I'm surprised that you're up; that I am."

She looked up at the man's scarred face. Somehow, the strange man did not frighten her nor did her strange surroundings. She only knew that she was out of the hell house, and that was enough for her. Timidly, she tugged at the edge of his sleeve to gain his attention. She moved her lips, trying to find words, but still, no sound would come. He watched her struggle with kind eyes then smiled.

"My name is Kenshin; that it is. I must get started on my chores or Miss Kaoru won't be happy; that she most certainly won't!" The man, Kenshin, paused and put a finger to his lips in a thoughtful pose before continuing, "Well now… If memory serves, you should have a change of clothing in your room," Kenshin pointed to the room she had just left, "I'm sure Miss Kaoru and the others would be thrilled to know you're moving on your own; that they would!"

With a friendly smile and wave, Kenshin walked down the hallway and vanished from sight around a corner. Moku tentatively looked into 'her' room: Bare walls, an old but comfortable tatami mat and covers, and a small chest. Peering into the chest, Moku found the clothing that Kenshin had mentioned and donned them. They were nothing extravagant, just a simple teal yukata and brown obi. Moku quietly folded her bedding then fastened the simple straw sandals to her feet before she ventured beyond her room once more. Timidly tugging at her lip, Moku walked unsure of her surroundings as she explored the compound.

[]

"Oi, Kenshin! Still doing the Tanuki's chores?"

Sanosuke wandered through the empty dojo in search of Kenshin, talking to no one in particular. Knowing his voice would carry to wherever the battosai was, he continued speaking to the air. "You know Kenshin, I was thinking that later today we could go drink some sake- that is if the _Tanuki_ will let you out of the house!" Sano chuckled as he said the last part, imagining a raccoon in a yukata holding a leash coming from Kenshin. Inhaling scent of fresh rain, Sano closed his eyes and tilted his face upward.

Hearing a new voice, Muko quickened her pace, hoping it would lead her to Kenshin. The last thing she really wanted was to be alone, and Kenshin seemed so kind. She paused as the voice faded, trying to listen close enough so that she could find it. Hearing a chuckle, Muko half jogged towards it- only to be bumped into. Sano looked at the girl in confused surprise before he spoke.

"Sorry there, missy. You're so quiet I didn't even hear ya sneak up."

Muko looked at him defiantly as if to say, '_I don't sneak._' When the man did not introduce himself, and being unable to introduce herself, she pointed at him inquisitively.

Sanosuke quirked an eyebrow in confusion before he caught onto the fact that she could not speak. "Oh.. uh, The name's Sagara. Sanosuke Sagara. Listen, have you seen Kenshin around? He's a tiny little guy, about soo tall," Sanosuke held his hand at chest level to indicate Kenshin's stature, "and-"

Sanosuke was cut off by a loud 'Oro' and watched as the silent woman gave him one last look before lightly jogging off toward the source of the oro. Sano chuckled as he mused that the woman reminded him of a kitten before following her lead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is dedicated to a special reviewer-that person knows who they are. Thank you.

Also- I apologize to those of you that think I'm bashing on Kaoru- I'm really not intending to. I am trying to portray her as I see her in the anime… after all; Kaoru IS only a seventeen year-old girl. She's bound to have her moments.

[][]

Catching up to the Neko, Sanosuke could see that Kenshin had obviously been caught off-guard by Kaoru… again. Kaoru was currently standing akimbo over what appeared to be Kenshin's semi-conscious body while furiously blushing and shouting something… Sano could care less, really. In his eyes, the Tanuki would always be the same awkward Tanuki trying to put on a tough appearance. Shifting his attention to the silent Neko that was half-cowering behind the thin shoji door, Sano could almost see chestnut neko ears flattened against her head and matching tail wrapped tightly about her. He gently rested a bandaged hand on her shoulder and felt his heart drop down to his gut when she flinched away. Leaning down to be face level with her, Sano spoke as reassuringly and as gently as he could.

"Hey there, Neko-onna. That girl over there…? The one that looks like a rabid tanuki? She ain't as bad as she looks. I'll show ya."

Tousling the Neko's hair as he stepped away, Sanosuke called out to Kaoru, "Oi there Missy! Got somethin' for ya!"

Kaoru exclaimed, "Really? A gift!" and with gleeful impatience skipped up the stairs to where Sano stood. Smirking, Sano pointed behind him and stepped aside to reveal the ever-timid woman currently clinging to the hem of his jacket. Kaoru's eyes widened with realization and rushed forward, ensnaring the woman in a crushing hug.

"Ohmygoodness!" Kaoru gushed. "You're up!" Kaoru turned and shouted to Kenshin, "Kenshin, she's up! She's up!" Giggling madly, Kaoru grabbed Muko-neko's hands and spun her around in excitement. "You're up finally! What's your name? Where are you from? Misao-thegirlthatbroughtyou-"

Chuckling, Sano interrupted Kaoru's energetic rambling by waving a hand in her face.

"Hey Missy, I don't think our Neko can talk…"

"…That she can't Miss Kaoru! At least not yet it seems." Kenshin said as he folded his arms into his kimono sleeves, walking up the stairs to join them. "Hello again, Miss!"

Absently looking at the clouds, Kaoru tried to think of a way for the woman to be able to communicate.

"I got it!" Kaoru slapped her fist into her open palm in revelation. "I'll go get some paper and ink!"

[][]

And now a word from your authoress:

**le sigh** It is such a short update… but it is an update at the very least. My muse seems to have run away with Miles from Fullmetal Alchemist. T^T


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the delay in this new update! I hope that everyone likes this chapter. C: I apologize if anyone is a bit ooc. There's strong language in this chapter.

Oh, I have a new poll up on my profile. Please vote if you have the time!

Please review.

Moku ran into the dojo and fell to her knees in front of Kenshin. She latched onto his sleeve frantically as she managed one word- Help.

Kenshin, caught off guard momentarily by Moku's voice, oro'd then deadpanned as he took in her appearance. She was barely suppressing how out of breath she was as she trembled before him. Her hair had fallen out of its updo and her yukata was falling off of one shoulder. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the harsh red mark on her cheek.

Stepping in front of her, Kenshin shielded Moku from the men that ran into the dojo.

The first man shouted, "YOU! Hand over that bitch cowering behind you! Our boss wants his property back!"

The two men behind the first seemed to swell up when the boss was mentioned- clearly trying to intimidate the man they had yet to learn was the infamous battousai.

Kenshin half smirked as he answered, "Why should I hand _Miss_ Moku over to this likes of you?" 

One of the men in back piped up. "Miss? HA! I don't know what garbage she been feedin ya but our boss owns her ass! Says he has to make an example of whores that don't know their place!" The other men chuckled darkly as they imagined the kinds of 'examples' the boss would have in mind. Their chuckling was soon stopped short by Sanosuke, who bashed their skulls together. Sanosuke neatly stepped over the dazed men and tapped on the ringleader's shoulder. Sanosuke waved cheerfully before pointing behind him.

"Oi. battousi, these whimps botherin' ya?"

Kenshin briefly smiled to himself as the intruders facevaulted and scampered away.

Sano looked over his shoulder at the retreating men's forms as he said, "Huh? Was it somethin' I said?" Looking back to Kenshin, he asked, "So what did they want anyway?"

Motioning over his shoulder, Kenshin said, "It seems they had business with Miss Moku, that it does."

Sanosuke looked to Moku who was still attached by white knuckles to Kenshin's sleeve, then nodded to Kenshin with a grave face.

"I'll go get the Tanuki. I'm sure the missy could soothe the Neko better than us men."


	5. Chapter 5

Sanosuke turned to go find the Tanuki, but a whimper from Moku had him turning back. Her arm, outstretched towards him, was trembling. Slightly confused, he cocked his head at her.

Moku was trembling and working her lips furiously, obviously trying to find her voice again. She looked to Kenshin as if it was his fault that she was only able to say 'help' just moments before and nothing now, and huffed as she sat, cross-legged, on the floor. Still trembling slightly, she pointed at Sano first, then to Kenshin.

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at each other and back at Moku in even more confusion.

Moku sighed, pointed at herself, then Sano, then Kenshin, and finally the door.

Sanosuke mimicked her actions, trying to follow through with whatever logic she was getting at while Kenshin simply Oro'd.

Moku finally gave up on charades and got to her feet, with some difficulty, limped to Kenshin, and all but collapsed on her bottom in front of him. Grabbing his hand and forcing it on her ankle, she defiantly turned her chin up to him, not realizing his face had gone slightly pink at the sudden contact. Curious, Sano leaned over and prodded the ankle that Kenshin's hand was forced on and was rewarded with a pained whimper from Moku. Catching on as if a frying pan had smacked him against his head, Sano figured out what all Moku's pointing had been about.

"'Ey, Kenshin, I think she wants you to go get Megumi."

Moku started nodding fervently before Kenshin piped in, "It would be faster if you simply took her to Miss Megumi, Sanosuke, that it would."

Moku smacked her forehead and Sano gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, you see… Kenshin.. That is.. uh.. Megumi's kind of... not exactly…" Sano started twiddling his fingers and trying to look as innocent as possible.

Moku audibly sighed and started pushing against Kenshin's shoulder, giving him the hint he needed to just go and fetch Megumi.

After the battousai left, Sano leaned in towards Moku.

"How did you know that the Kistune won't see me?"

Moku did her best to suppress a chuckle while she pointed at the bandages on Sano's hand and did an impression of his _Futae no Kiwami. _Sano chuckled sheepishly and hid the hand behind his head.

"That obvious, huh?"


End file.
